Twin Shadows
by Seraphim Fantasies
Summary: Alice and Masquerade are living together as sisters dealing with the craziness of everyday life. Set during season 1 of Battle Brawlers.
1. Morning Coffee

The material and characters used in this story are the property of Nelvana Enterprises, Spin Master, Sega Toys and TMS Entertainment.

I only own own the story and other concepts I create for this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Morning Coffee

Michael Gehabich stood in his kitchen preparing breakfast for the other occupants in the house. Hal-G sat at the table reading a book, trying to wake himself up after a long night. It only took a few moments for the aroma to attract another to the kitchen.

The person was Alice, she stalked into the kitchen carrying a dark aura over her like a storm cloud.

"Ah, good morning Alice, how are you today?"

The girl turned a hateful stare at Hal-G and growled, causing the evil scientist to chuckle. Alice continued to glare as she pulled out a coffee mug with a Darkus symbol burned into it, pouring some coffee she sat down, muttering something dark to herself.

The next person to enter the room burst through the door, laughing merrily as she hugged Hal-G.

"Good morning grandfather, Michael, Alice."

The girl that stood there resembled Alice in looks and attire, but her hair was golden in color and her eyes glowed with a dull crimson. She continued to giggle as she hugged Alice, eliciting a very evil glare from the tired girl.

Michael chuckled as he pulled out a blue mug covered in clouds and handed it to the excited girl.

"So, how do you plan to spend the day Masquerade?"

Masquerade turned to Michael and smiled.

"Well if it wasn't too much trouble, I was going to challenge the Battle Brawlers again. And then probably end the day off with walking Hydranoid."

Hal-G chuckled as he patted Masquerade on the head, eliciting a small giggle from the girl as she poured herself some coffee.

Alice's mood seemed to shift slightly as she finished the rest of the drink. She broke into a wide smile as she stood up.

"If you need me, I shall be working in my garden."

She finished with a slight bow and walked out of the room. Masquerade stood up and frowned, she seemed to be calming down considerably.

"Well if you need me, just call. I promise I won't stay out late this time."

Hal-G and Michael watched as Masquerade walked out of the kitchen, heading to her room to get dressed.

Michael set down both of their plates as he took a seat. Turning to Hal-G, he raised an eyebrow as a thought crossed through his head.

"Hal, do you think that maybe we should switch the types of coffee those two drink in the morning?"

Hal-G shook his head as he swallowed a bit of toast.

"Would it really matter? Those two would be the exact same in the afternoon as they are in the morning. It wouldn't change anything would it?"

* * *

Ending Notes: This is a little bundle of comedic one shots that I had an idea for. I made Masquerade a girl in these because of a random idea I had about when she is not wearing her mask.

Next Chapter: Dark recesses of my Mind?


	2. Dark recesses of my Mind?

The material and characters used in this story are the property of Nelvana Enterprises, Spin Master, Sega Toys and TMS Entertainment.

I only own own the story and other concepts I create for this story.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dark recesses of my Mind?

Masquerade lay on Alice's bed bouncing a small rubber ball against the wall and catching it on the rebound. She was extremely bored and tired from having to deal with the Battle Brawlers that morning.

"Would you please knock that off! Some of us are trying to work!"

Turning her head Masquerade glanced lazily at the other occupant in the room. Alice was fuming, she had been trying to map out new battle strategies, and Masquerade wasn't helping things.

"Well I'm sorry if I am bothering you, but after the day I had I am tired and also bored."

"Speaking of today, turn anyone to the side of Naga today?"

Sitting up Masquerade glared at Alice from behind her mask.

"I do not want to discuss such things with you, I don't want you running off telling your stupid little friends."

Alice stared at the masked blonde girl with a look of disbelief. She then began to laugh, annoying Masquerade.

"Are you that dense? I couldn't tell them your plans even if I wanted to, it would be too suspicious. And since you and Hal-G both live with me that would be a very bad idea."

Masquerade frowned, she knew Alice was right and that fact angered her. As Alice turned back to the table she was working at Masquerade slowly began to float over to her. Hovering next to Alice she glanced at the papers, eyes widening in curiosity at the content.

"These all look like plans for a Darkus Brawler, none of the people you know use the Darkus attribute."

"I know, these specific plans are for you, because I believe that you'll mess up again eventually."

The floating girl huffed as she returned to bouncing the ball against the wall. After a few minutes she spoke again.

"I messed up today as well, I tried turning your Ventus and Pyrus against each other. Let's just say it didn't turn out well."

Pulling off her mask Masquerade groaned as she floated back to the bed.

"I even had to sacrifice Reaper just to get out of there. I pretended like it was what I wanted to do, but I can't believe I let it happen."

Alice gasped, Reaper was Masquerade's favorite Bakugan, to have lost it was probably devastating to the girl.

"Well if you weren't so reckless you would still have Reaper, and you possibly would have won the match."

Masquerade shot up and glared with anger at Alice.

"I lost a friend today and you have the gall to blame me!? Do you not think that I already know I could have done things differently!?"

Standing up quickly the girl threw her mask to the floor. Glaring at Alice, she seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"If that is how your going to act, I will just go someplace where I am welcome!"

With that last outburst Masquerade vanished in a puff of purple smoke. Alice sighed at the girls overreaction, she turned and continued with her work.

After about five minutes she suddenly began to hear the sound of a ball bouncing against a wall. Growling she slammed her pencil down and gripped her head as a headache began to form.

"Don't tell me that the place you chose was the darkest recesses of my mind?!"

Waiting for an answer, Alice became somewhat relieved as the sound stopped. She then heard a very bored sounding reply.

_"Yeah, and it is even boring in here as well."_

* * *

Sorry if this chapter doesn't seem like an attempt to be funny, but it was just a lead up to the last two lines of dialogue. The next chapter will be funnier I promise. 


	3. Winter for Masquerade pt1

The material and characters used in this story are the property of Nelvana Enterprises, Spin Master, Sega Toys and TMS Entertainment.

I only own own the story and other concepts I create for this story.

* * *

Chapter 3: Winter for Masquerade pt.1

Alice sat in her kitchen drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, enjoying the quiet of this winter morning. That was until Masquerade burst through the door covered in snow screaming her head off.

"Alice, the sky is broken!"

Alice was startled by the sudden outburst, but she began to laugh as she realized what Masquerade had just said.

"Why are you laughing?! This is serious!"

"Masquerade, the sky isn't broken, it is snow."

The masked girl stopped and stared at Alice, confusion overtaking her features behind the mask.

"Snow? What in the world is snow?"

Alice sighed as she pulled Masquerade into the chair next to her, it surprised Alice that she was acting so much like a child because of this.

"Snow is frozen water that appears during the winter months. You have all of my memories, so you should know all of this."

Masquerade pulled off her mask, revealing her flustered face.

"Well I am not the only one who thought it was broken! Hydranoid screamed like a girl!"

As if on cue a black sphere rolled out of Masquerade's coat and opened into a small lizard looking toy.

"No, I said that it was snow. You didn't listen to my explanations before you ran off."

Alice chuckled as the two began to bicker, however she got up and left the room because a brilliant idea came to mind.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
